


how to stop being sad (with illustrations)

by wxldcard



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Falling In Love, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: здесь любят.
Relationships: Ahn Hyojin | LE/Park Junghwa
Kudos: 1





	how to stop being sad (with illustrations)

**Author's Note:**

> 2018

_люб-_

(даже в ту весну, когда чонхва едва переступила школьный порог, а хёджин была без пяти минут взрослым композитором со своим маленьким офисом в хёнгидо и толстым портфолио, которому предстояло пылиться на полке;

даже когда подрабатывала концертмейстером на занятиях хёрин, выжимая из механического пианино аве марию и точно зная, какой из пятнадцати голосов хора звучит слишком сладко для того, чтобы его не поспешили обидеть на первом же отчетном концерте. еще совсем мягкие черты лица, бейдж первокурсницы, большие глаза. на отделении классического вокала её все очень любили просто потому что чонхва была чонхвой, и чтобы пожалеть ее и собрать с покрасневших щек слезинки, нужно было становиться в очередь. честно говоря, хёджин не была готова ждать;

даже покупая раунд за раундом каждую третью субботу. засыпая, не дозвонившись. набирая, смазывая буквы: напиши, как будешь дома. уже давно не ругаясь с сольджи. уходя с репетиций, чонхва оставляла на крышке пианино бумажные самолетики. внутри было: какой сироп ты добавляешь в кофе? внутри было: любимое из рахманинова? внутри было: полетим вместе на чеджудо? хёджин полюбила эту девочку, это круглое личико, эти неаккуратные руки;

даже когда хёджин сжимала её щеки двумя пальцами крепко, так, что чонхва морщила носик и вытягивала губы: не вредничай. хватит. хватит! и в этот глупый рот ее можно было только целовать;

даже в не самый лучший месяц, когда хёджин помогала сольджи собирать вещи в командировку, прекрасно понимая что прощается с ней насовсем. прогуливала встречи с куратором выпускного проекта, чтобы читать книжки по самоанализу, пытаясь выкопать в них, хоть в одной, секрет позитивного мышления или легкий способ выдрессировать себя не привязываться, ведь они все уходили, все до единой, даже-

даже когда чонхва гладила ее по спине, собирала своей кофтой черные от туши слезы, целовала в висок и в затылок, и говорила: все будет хорошо;

даже улетев с ней вместе на чеджудо посреди семестра, а по возвращении - закрывшись дома, как в крепости, на пару недель. чонхва любила быть младшей, быть маленькой принцессой королевства комнатных размеров - даже когда впервые сидела на кровати в квартире хёджин, подобрав под себя ноги. она гладила пальцами рукава своего пушистого свитера и говорила неслышно: я никогда ничего такого, я никогда;

даже всякий раз, когда хёджин хотела сказать: я люблю тебя. но слова застревали в горле. щипало нос. ничего не получалось. каждая вторая нота ее выпускного проекта - смешинки в голосе или то, как чонхва морщится, когда ей неловко, когда целуется, когда смотрит реалити-шоу вечером пятницы. выпускной проект хёджин - четыре минуты крика одному слушателю. выпускной проект хёджин - я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, и ей не было стыдно получать за него пропуски в оценочной графе;

даже когда они съехались, и все вокруг топил то и дело накатывающий страх перед новым человеком, чужими вещами, повторенным ощущением присутствия; 

даже когда ее лучший друг брал дэсан за песню, которую у него купила суран, даже когда по ту сторону экрана все охватило светом и аплодисментами тысяч рук, даже когда не знавшая ничего чонхва спросила: хочешь, переключим? бокал шампанского в ее руке был почти пуст, шелковый халат сполз на одну сторону, оголив плечи и грудь. на этом фоне хёджин была лишь очередным плохо продающимся лоуфай-альбомом;

даже если, даже когда;

даже в начале холодного лета - задрав ступни к мансардному окну в старом доме родителей хёрин и увидев россыпь созвездий у собственных ног - ну что ты делаешь, чонхва? с первого этажа веяло выпечкой, было слышно, как шуршит радиоприемник и как гремит посудой хиён. показалось, что упала звезда, но загадывать было нечего.)

_лю._


End file.
